


time warp

by cissathebookworm



Series: link to our past, bridge to our future [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Thomas and Martha Wayne travel to the future where they meet their surprisingly large family."In every conceivable manner, the family is a link to our past, bridge to our future." -Alex Haley
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne
Series: link to our past, bridge to our future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900261
Comments: 13
Kudos: 367





	time warp

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoy this! Cookies to anyone who knows what the title is referencing. 
> 
> I had originally planned to make this a much longer one-shot but I think that it would never get done. So, I'm planning to make this into a series and add to it when I get inspiration. Of course, you're welcome to comment any ideas you have for the series!

Their day starts out like any other day at Wayne Manor does. Alfred is up with the chickens making breakfast, Thomas is wrangling Bruce into his school uniform, and Martha is happily sleeping away. Eventually, Thomas brings Bruce into the master bedroom to see his mother before the driver takes him off to school. Martha, just barely awake, smacks a kiss to Bruce’s forehead and murmurs, “I love you, my little prince.” 

“Love you too, Mom,” Bruce beams up at his mother, showing off his pearly white baby teeth. “Gotta go! Mr. Reeves said we can pick up Harvey on our way to school!” Bruce waves at his parents before rushing out of the room and thundering down the stairs. 

Martha groans, pushing her head back into the pillow, “Where does he get all that energy?” 

Thomas strokes his wife’s hair, “Obviously not from you, lazybones,” Thomas teases her, “You’d sleep in until noon every day if I let you.” 

Martha sends her husband a playful glare, “I’m nocturnal, like a bat.” 

Thomas rolls his eyes, “Yes, heaven forbid I forget that. Now, come on, Martha, we don’t want to be late for breakfast or Alfred will have our heads.” 

Martha reluctantly gets up, dresses, and follows her husband down the stairs. “You could have gotten me breakfast and we could have had breakfast in bed.” 

Thomas snorts, “If I did that, you would have fallen back asleep the moment I left the room.” 

“That’s the point,” Martha snipes. Thomas doesn’t dignify her with a response as he pushes open the door to the informal dining room. Martha almost runs into him as he comes to a dead halt. 

Thomas’ eyes widen, “Martha, this isn’t our dining room.” 

“What do you mean this isn’t our dining room? We’re in Wayne Manor, of course it’s our dining room,” Martha rolls her eyes and pushes past Thomas, only to come to a dead stop herself. “Perhaps you’re right this time.” Thomas, too numb with shock, doesn’t reply to his wife’s jab. 

“Oh, dear me,” a voice from within the room says, the platter he’s holding drops to the ground with a clatter. “Master Thomas? Miss Martha?” 

  
  
  


Alfred banishes the children to the dining room and ushers Martha and Thomas into the kitchen. Thomas stares at the closed door in shock, “Alfred, dear friend, what in the hell is going on?” 

Martha eyes the kitchen, noting all the differences. Alfred, flustered, sets about making something for them both to eat. Several moments pass before he’s sliding a plate of eggs and sausage across the island to the couple. With a breathy groan, Alfred settles down in a chair across from the pair. Reluctantly, he begins to speak, “Many years ago, when Bruce was only seven, you two came to me with an amazing tale. You told me you had traveled to the future and that you met your future family. For many years I have kept this knowledge to myself. It appears that today it has come to fruition.” 

Alfred pauses, taking a moment to gauge their reactions. He continues, “You never said how long you stay in the future, only that it’s longer than a week but less than a year,” Alfred suddenly looks every bit his age, “I only beg that whatever you learn here in the future, you keep it to yourself when you return to the past. As much as I want to tamper with the past, some things are best left alone, as much as it pains me to say.” 

Martha shrewdly eyes Alfred before proclaiming, “We’re dead.” 

Thomas squeaks, “What?! Martha, why would you say that?” 

“Miss Martha is right,” Alfred confirms their worst fears. 

“How long?” Martha calmly asks, “How old did we get to see our baby grow to?” 

“Martha-” 

“Hush, Thomas, I need to know. Alfred, how long?” 

“Master Bruce is eight when you pass,” Alfred’s face gains years within seconds. He stands and begins to clear off the island. 

Several long minutes pass before Martha once again speaks, “So those children out there, they’re our grandchildren?” 

Alfred turns to face the pair once more, with a small smile on his face. “Indeed. Would you like to properly meet them?” 

Martha stands up and eagerly says, “Please.” 

Thomas stands as well and follows a few paces behind Martha and Alfred. The couple hides their grins as Alfred berates the children for making a mess of the dining room, “Really, for heaven’s sake Master Jason, did your father raise a barbarian?” 

“Aww, Alfie,” Jason whines. 

“You are not weaseling your way out of this, young man. Now, all of you stand up, pretend to be presentable and introduce yourselves to your grandparents,” Alfred instructs the motley bunch before disappearing up the stairs to drag Bruce out of his room. 

Martha scans the group. Seven boys and two girls line themselves up in front of her and Thomas. Martha smiles warmly at them. The youngest boy gives Martha a beaming smile in return. One of the older boys steps forward and gives the couple a large grin, “It’s really cool to meet you both! I’m Richard, but I prefer to be called Dick. I’m the oldest.”

“Isn’t that nickname a little old-fashioned?” Thomas asks in amusement while deftly dodging the jab Martha aims at his ribs. 

Dick shrugged, unconcerned and used to all the jokes about his name. “English wasn’t my first language. I didn’t know what it meant when I chose the name. I always thought Richard was too formal sounding.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s real  _ fascinating, _ Dickface,” the next boy tells Dick snarkily. He turns to the couple with a smirk on his face, “I’m Jason.” 

“What did B say about calling your siblings names?” Dick mockingly asks his brother. 

Jason’s smirk grows wider, “He said not to call Timmers and the Demon names. He didn’t say shit about you.” 

“I’m Cass,” Cassandra interrupts before her older brothers’ squabbling led to physical blows. “The favorite.” 

“Yeah, we can’t even argue with that,” Jason admits, “She  _ is _ B’s favorite.” Cass simply smiles. 

“I’m the blood son, so obviously-” 

“Oh, shut up, Demon!” Jason snaps, “Ya little brat!” 

“Richard, tell Todd to stop-” Damian begins. 

“And this,” Dick steps forward. He wraps his arms around his little brother and slaps a hand in front of Damian’s mouth, “is Damian. He’s a handful, if you can’t tell.” Martha and Thomas share an amused grin. Dick points out the next three kids, “This is Duke ( _ “Yo” _ ), Tim ( _ “Hello” _ ), and Stephanie ( _ “Hey” _ ).”

“Well,” Jason’s smirk returns with a vengeance, “Stephanie isn’t really a Wayne, she just hangs out here a lot.” 

“Hey!” Stephanie protests and shoots a glare at Jason. 

“Is true,” Cass grins at her friend. 

Stephanie pouts, “Yeah, I guess. He can’t adopt me, I still have my mom.” 

“He can certainly try,” Jason snorts, “I mean, he pays for your tuition.” 

“You’re an asshole, Jay.” Stephanie declares. Jason opens his mouth to reply, but he’s cut off before he can start. 

“You’re all menaces, is what you are,” One of the two unintroduced boys announces, “And crazy. Crazy meances. Hey, I’m Connor. Or Kon,” he waves at the eldest Waynes. 

The youngest steps forward, “And I’m Jon! It’s really nice to meet you both! Can I have a hug?” Jon gives Martha a wide-eyed look. 

“Honey, I would love a hug,” Martha tells him before scooping him up into a hug, “Oh, aren’t you precious?” Jon’s smile grows exponentially and he preens under her praise. Eventually she releases him from her clutches and Jon joins his siblings again, “Oh, look at all of you!” Martha exclaims, “Where’s Bruce or your mother?” 

The group erupts in laughter. Martha shares a confused glance with her husband. Thomas simply shrugs at Martha’s questioning look. Dick calms himself enough to explain, “The only kid biologically related to Dad is Damian.” 

“Am I interrupting something?” A male’s voice asks from the doorway. His amusement at the situation is obvious. Martha and Thomas turn in surprise and are greeted by a tall, dark haired man leaning against the doorframe. 

“Hey, Clark!” Several kids chorus. 

“Dad!” Jon exclaims as he launches himself at Clark, “When did you get back?” 

Clark catches Jon and hugs him close, “Hey, buddy!” Clark strokes Jon’s hair for a few seconds before he sets Jon back down on the ground and replies, “Just ten minutes ago. I came in the back way and took a shower before coming down for a bite to eat. You must be the guests I got a heads-up text about.” 

All the kids look at Dick. He shrugs, “Hey, I wasn’t gonna let Clark be blindsided by this new development.” 

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes,” Jason rolls his eyes. Dick studiously ignores Jason’s jab, going so far as to even refuse to turn and look at his younger brother. 

Clark extends his hand toward Martha and Thomas. Both shake his hand as Clark continues, “I’m Clark and I’m…” 

“My partner,” Another male voice chimes in. Bruce glides into the dining room and Alfred sneaks in behind him. “Clark,” Bruce smiles at him after stealing a kiss, “how was the mission?” 

Clark strokes a hand tenderly down Bruce’s face, “It was good. Hal and I were able to bring the warring factions of Laroo to come to an agreement. It’s all in the report.” 

Bruce hums, “Good,” He then turns toward his parents and moves a step closer to them. 

Martha beams at her son, “Look at you! You look just like your father,” Martha takes his face in her hands before drawing him into a hug. Bruce sags into her embrace and only reluctantly released her to hug his father. “Mom, Dad,” Bruce gives them a small, bittersweet smile, “This is a surprising gift.” 

“Oh, sweetie,” Martha pulls a willing Bruce back into a hug. Bruce buries his face into her shoulder, despite the awkward angle it creates. He takes a deep, shuddering breath before moving away once more. Clark slips an arm around Bruce’s waist, acting as an anchor. Bruce gives him a tiny, grateful smile. Once more Martha and Thomas share a meaningful look. “Let’s move this to the sitting room, shall we?” 

At everyone’s agreeing head nods, the group, sans Stephanie and Alfred, migrates to one of the more comfortable family rooms and settles down around the room. Clark pulls Bruce toward one of the loveseats while Martha and Thomas take the other. The children arrange themselves on the remaining recliners and sofas. A brief squabble broke out over who gets the second recliner. Tim and Connor glare at each other. Before it could get to blows, Bruce steps in. Giving them both a disapproving glare, he says, “Boys, both you take the couch. Dick can have the recliner.” The entire group of youths began to protest. 

“I’ll sit on the couch next to Jon and Dami,” Dick declares, “Kon, Duke, and Tim can have the other sofa. Jay and Cass get the recliners.” 

“But-!” Tim starts to argue, although he quiets at Dick’s eyebrow raise. After a few more seconds of grumbling, the children arrange themselves according to Dick’s plan. 

“They’ve certainly got a rambunctious group of kids, don’t they?” Thomas whispers into Martha’s ear. 

Martha giggles, “They seem like good kids, though.” After an hour or so of idle chit-chat, Martha turns toward her son and asks, “So, how did you and Clark meet?” 

Bruce’s face slips into a half-grimace while the children start to snicker. “I suppose we can’t keep our nightly activities a secret for long,” Bruce comments to Clark in Kryptonian. 

Clark shakes his head and replies in Kryptonian, “No, I don’t believe so. If they’re here for more than a week, like Alfred led us to believe they will be.” 

Bruce looks at the children, “Then we’ll tell them everything.” 

With that blanket permission, Jason bluntly says, “He tried to kill Clark.” Jason rolls his eyes at the protests he receives, “What? You all know that’s basically a summary of how it went down.” 

Bruce’s voice is strangled as he replies, “That’s not quite true.” 

Clark raises an eyebrow, “Not from where I’m sitting.” 

“Clark,” Bruce growls. 

“Hey, you used Kryptonite on me and that’s been known to kill me.” When Bruce takes on a pained look, Clark hurries to add, “But I’m fine, obviously!”

“Wait, I’m sorry, did you just say that Bruce tried to kill you?” Thomas exclaims, his eyes wide with shock. 

Bruce scrubs a hand down his face and gestures for Clark to take over for the moment. “Jason’s summary isn’t quite the entire story.” 

“You know the Gray Ghost?” Dick suddenly asks. 

Thomas and Martha both nod. Thomas replies, “Yes, Bruce loves that show.” 

“Well, he’s a superhero and well, superheroes are not just fiction anymore,” Dick shrugs, “There’s supers protecting most every major city in the United States. Several supers have even banded together to form the Justice League to protect the Earth from intergalactic threats.” 

“Much like the Justice Society, from those old comic books?” Thomas asks, his forehead scrunching up in thought. 

Dick grins, “Yup! Exactly like that! Well, we-” Dick gestures toward everyone in the room beside Thomas and Martha, “-are superheroes! Dad and Clark are two of the founding members of the Justice League.” 

Clark takes over the story, “I’m from another planet called Krypton. When I was a baby, the planet was destroyed and I was sent here to Earth where a nice couple raised me as their own. When I was first starting out as a superhero, many distrusted my intentions, Bruce included. I don’t blame anyone for not completely trusting me in the beginning. I have a lot of power, thanks to the Earth’s yellow sun and I understand that it scares people. Bruce rightfully had the notion that I might be a threat instead of an ally, so he decided to act before I could go rogue.”

“I’m happy to admit that in this case, I was wrong,” Bruce grunts and rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t aiming to kill you.” 

“Batman doesn’t kill,” Connor intones, using Tim’s jacket to sweep in front of his face. The other kids burst out laughing. 

Bruce turns to Clark and calmly informs him, “I demand a refund,” The children start laughing harder. Tim clutches onto Connor’s arm as he weeps into his shoulder. Martha and Thomas grin at each other happily. 


End file.
